Silver discovers Blaze and Tangle Extra
by Warrior4hire
Summary: Another entry in The someone discovers something series plus something at the end for you left 4 dead fans


One day in a office space, a grey male hedgehog named Silver was seen at a computer laughing at pictures of a male blue hedgehog named Sonic and a female cat named Blaze together as a couple.

"Like that'll ever happen," Silver pointed out before receiving an email.

"I found this and wanted your thoughts on it, sincerely a fan," the email said followed by a link.

"Strange, well I'll check it out," Silver said before checking out the link that led to a picture of Blaze and a grey female lemur named Tangle together as a couple, shocking Silver to the point where he didn't know what to say. Meanwhile not to far from Silver's place, Sonic and a yellow/orange two tailed male fox was seen snacking on chili dogs discussing what could have made Sonic Forces a hit.

"You have a point, Sonic, also for the scene where you and I see each other again after six months could have been more emotional, but thanks to the mandates we're not allowed to get too emotional," Tails pointed out.

"Well at least we have fans backing us up," Sonic pointed out.

"True," Sonic said agreeing with his little brother. He was about to say something regarding the Sonic the hedgehog movie, but then they hear Silver scream, "what was that?"

"Let's go find out," Tails said getting up along with Sonic. A few seconds later they arrived at the office space to find Silver on the floor passed out.

"I'll get some water," Sonic said before exiting the office while Tails looked at the computer to see the same thing that silver saw and nearly throws up in his mouth.

"Umm Sonic," Tails called out as Sonic rushed back in to see Tails nearly sick to his stomach.

"Hang on, Little bro," Sonic said before pouring the water onto Silver's face causing him to wake up; he then rushed over to see what Tails just saw, "what the actual heck?"

"Silver where did you exactly find this?" Tails asked.

"It was sent through me through an email," Silver explained as another email comes through. Tails reads it

"Dear pesky Mobians, I've noticed that you received the email I have sent and just wanted to share with Silver what I found; please don't ask how I found it. Anyway in case all else fails here's a gif of me and Snively dancing. Sincerely Dr. Robotnik, Eggman or whatever SEGA wants me to be called I don't know anymore," the email said followed by dr Robotnik and Snively dancing with the phrase 'you know you love it' flashing on top of the screen.

"What the serious heck?" Tails and Sonic asked before Blaze in her typical outfit walks in.

"What are you three doing?" Blaze asked.

"Sonic, I'm scared," Tails pointed out scared that Blaze might see what Silver saw.

"We should start running," Sonic pointed out after Blaze looks at the computer. Him and Tails try to run but get grabbed by the legs.

"You to are gonna explain yourselves immediately," Blaze said in a demonic voice as she dragged the two back into the office.

"Nooo!" Tails shouted.

"How'd she even catch us?" Sonic asked.

"And now for something, completely different," a male voice said before small office building was shown where a female human in a red jacket with black pants and had her hair in a ponytail named Zoey was seen giggling at left 4 dead Garry's mod videos when she noticed that a male human in a yellow shirt, blue hat and blue pants named Ellis saying something that disturbed her.

"What?" Zoey asked before out of nowhere a picture of Ellis and a male human in dress up jacket and slacks were seen... well I'm sure you can tell where this is going, "what the f..." Zoey said before it cuts to Ellis talking to a male old human with a beard in veterans clothing named Bill.

"Ahhh," so that's why Zoey was all upset when you died off," Ellis said.

"Yep, but thank goodness for fans," Bill pointed out, "so what's the deal between you and her?"

"Well since Valve never gave the series were in a third installment, fans thought her and I would be great together," Ellis explained before he was about to say something, but then him and Bill hear Zoey screaming.

"What was that?" Bill asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Ellis pointed out before the two went to see what Zoey was up to only to see her passed out; Ellis looks at the computer to see the same thing

"What the heck," Ellis asked before he woke Zoey up and started to comfort her while Bill looks for himself.

"Zoey what did you find?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, it just popped out of nowhere," Zoey pointed out.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I think we should run before..." Ellis said before he paused when he saw Nick walk in, "before that happens."

Nick tried to look at the computer but gets stopped by Bill, Ellis and Zoey.

"What's everyone's deal? I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle," Nick said as he pushed the three out of the way and looks at the computer.

"Should we run?" Ellis asked as a giant male human in a baseball cap and typical clothing appears in front of Nick.

"Oh you gonna cry?" The male asked before getting knocked out by Nick.

"I think sprinting would be a better answer," Bill pointed out before him, Ellis and Zoey started running with Nick not too far behind.

"Where's Francis when you need him?!" Zoey asked.

"Get back here right now!" Nick shouted as he continued to chase the three. Back at the office a male human in a tuxedo with a face mask appears out of nowhere laughing

"I knew this would be a hit, but I didn't expect it to be this chaotic," the male simply known as spy pointed out as he continued laughing as the other male known as Scout woke up.

"What happened?" Scout asked.

"You got knocked out, that's what," Spy pointed out before scout left. Then he hears a growling noise and looks behind him to see a zombie that was made of 300 pounds of muscle called a tank, "oh dear,"

The end... for now


End file.
